Nurse Sanosuke
by SweetMisery49
Summary: When Megumi suddenly falls sick, the tables turn when Sano agrees to take soup over to her to make her feel better. Can Sano nurse Megumi back to health? a SanoMegumi fun and fluffy story :


Just a cute little one shot I decided to do since I have an extra half hour on my hands. I'm still working on my longer Sano/Megumi fiction: When Love and Hate Collide but my next chapter isn't finished yet. But this one is meant to be a sweet, fluffy one. So I Hope you enjoy it. If you would like to see the Sano/Megumi fan art that goes with this, check out my profile too. I would love to know what fellow fans think of it.

Sorry if anything is ooc. Lol. I tried really hard in the beginning to keep the characters close but I think I slipped at the end. I was having too much fun to change it though. Sorry my apologies.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. There I said it. Lol.**

**Nurse Sanosuke**

Everyone was piled into the Kamiya dojo that night for supper. Kenshin was cooking to Sano's silent relief and so Misao, Dr. Gensai and his granddaughters had joined them. Sanosuke couldn't help but notice his favourite fox lady was surprisingly missing from the group. She usually took opportunities like this to swoon over Kenshin's cooking (which of course made Kaoru fume) and bicker with Sano for being a stupid rooster head. He noticed that it was strangely quiet without her there. Or maybe that was because he wasn't really listening to the conversation; because he was too busy wondering where she was.

_I must be going crazy_, Sano thought to himself with a shake of his head. Why would he have any reason to wonder why Megumi wasn't there? He should be happy that she wasn't there to pick a fight with him or tease him about the latest dumb thing he'd supposedly done. He could finally drink his sake in peace. But it wasn't the same. The truth was Sano secretly admitted in the pit of his soul was that he enjoyed teasing and bickering with the Kitsune. He loved seeing the way her eyes lit up with fire and her fox ears perked up when she thought of something particularly clever. Even though the consequence of that meant Megumi probably hated him.

"So um…" Sano cleared his throat quickly. "Where is Megumi tonight?" He asked curiously.

"Aww, is Sano worried about his girl…ouch" Yahiko was cut off as Sano elbowed him in the ribs. No one else seemed to notice except perhaps Kenshin who hid a small smile.

"Miss Megumi fell ill this afternoon. I think she caught something from one of her patients. She wanted to come but I advised her to sleep instead. She really needs it. She's been working herself to the bone lately. Poor girl" Dr.Gensai explained.

"That's too bad. Maybe we could bring her some soup to make her feel better" Kenshin offered.

"It would probably cheer her up"Dr. Gensai nodded kindly with a smile.

"Good idea, maybe Yahiko can take some later" Kaoru agreed.

Sano perked up.

"Ya know I've been meaning to get her to take a look at this hand again. I can just pop over quick and take the soup as well" Sano suggested with a casual shrug. In all honesty his hand was okay since she'd seen it the week before. He'd been good about not getting into fights but for some reason he really wanted to see Megumi. He couldn't quite explain it or understand it.

"But Sano, Your hand is fi… Ouch! Jeeze" Yahiko complained and Sano elbowed him again with a glare.

"Errr… sure Sano. I'm almost finished. I'll go get it ready in a few minutes" Kaoru suggested.

"No you stay here and finish eating dear. I'll get it" Kenshin said with a smile putting patting her back as he stood up. He winked at Sano on the way out. They all knew Kaoru's soup would be inedible.

Sano finished eating quickly and told the others he would be back soon as Kenshin returned a few moments later with a bowl of soup. He had put a small cloth over top.

"To keep it warm" He explained handing it to him.

"Be careful not to spill" Kaoru called out as Sano waved goodbye.

"Yeah that means don't be clumsy Rooster head" Yahiko threw his head back and laughed.

Sano just smiled at the kid knowing he would get him back later. He had seen Yahiko acting like a love struck fool earlier in the week with Tsubame.

"See ya" He said with a twist of his wrist.

He almost forgot that he had the soup and nearly dropped it as he started walking. Recovering quickly he set off down the street humming to himself. Some people looked at him funny. A tall, muscled, street fighter carrying a small bowl of soup down the street wasn't something they saw everyday but Sano paid no attention because he was almost as Megumi's. For some reason he was always in a good mood when he went to see her even though he knew all they would do is fight. He wondered what she would do if he kissed her.

"Baka Sano" Sanosuke cursed him self shaking his head.

Lately he'd been thinking a lot about that and it was driving him crazy. How could he love the kitsune? She was so different from him. And yet so very much the same. But he couldn't help himself every time he looked at her. Even when they were fighting, it was clear that there was an electric chemistry between the two of them. And Sano had a feeling that for all of Megumi's toughness; she was a pretty soft underneath. She was a doctor after all, a very good one at that. _If only I wasn't so loud and obnoxious around her_, Sano thought to himself. Megumi deserved better then a low street fighter like him.

Sano looked up and realize he was standing right in front of Megumi's tiny home which was right next to the clinic. He took a deep breath before knocking quietly on the door. He stood there a few moments waiting but there was no movement on the other side.

"Megumi!" He called out as he rapped again on the door but still there was no reply. Sano figured she must be sleeping so he silently let himself in.

He looked around for a moment and noticed it was very clean and neat. Just like he expected. He moved down a small hallway and peered inside one of the rooms. There she was, bundled up on her futon sleeping soundly; a mass of black hair covered half of her face. Sano stood there for a few, leaning against the doorframe and watched her as she slept. He couldn't help but notice that she looked so calm and innocent as she lay there. It smelled very nice in her room too Sano noticed. It smelled just like her. It was a scent that lately had been haunting many of his dreams. There was no trace of her famous foxy attitude on her face now. Sano smiled a bit as he crept over beside her and gently placed the soup bowl on the nightstand.

She stirred momentarily and rolled over to partially expose a smooth ivory thigh which peeked out underneath the blanket much to Sano's delight. Sano stood there for a moment feeling excited and uneasy all at once. This was bad. She was going to wake up any minute and she would freak if she found him here even if he did bring her soup. But his feet were firmly planted to the ground.

"Meg…Megumi" He whispered quietly reaching over to pull the blanket back over her leg.

She moved for a moment and Sano held his breath. She yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. And all Sano could think of was how beautiful she looked waking up with her raven hair scattered about her shoulders and her sleepy violet eyes. He shook his head. What was wrong with him? He was a wandering, street fighting; free loading bachelor and that was how he liked it. He loved being free to do his own thing. A woman would hold him back, but he found himself thinking would it be so bad to be held back if it was his kitsune who was doing the holding?

"Sanosuke! What the… " She looked up at him in surprise as she subconsciously pulled the blanket up a little closer to her chin.

"Sorry to wake you Megumi" Sano cut her off quickly before she could say anything else.

"Dr. Gensai told us you were sick, so Kenshin and Karou and everyone else wanted to send some soup over to you so you could get better" He explained hoping she wouldn't hurt him.

Megumi seemed to consider this as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Well I guess I should say thank you then" She replied slowly.

"Wow, that's a first" Sano snorted.

Megumi glared at him, her old temper returning quickly. Sano wanted to smack himself in the face. Why couldn't he just be nice to her? Why did he always have to insult her?

"I mean… I'm sorry. Force of habit I guess. I know you're sick. Here just try it" Sano replied quickly.

She looked surprised at his sudden apology but she complied and tasted it slowly bring the spoon to her mouth.

"Who made this?" She asked suspiciously before putting it in her mouth.

"It wasn't Karou. Kenshin stopped her just in time" Sano chuckled.

Megumi smiled and took a sip. She must have liked it Sano decided as she ate more spoonfuls.

"Is it good?" Sano asked sitting down on the edge of the bed. He was surprised Megumi took no notice of it.

"Oh, the soup is excellent. If only it wasn't cold because a certain baka tori-atama took his sweet time getting here" Megumi raised an eyebrow and shot him, his favourite foxy grin.

"Well I wasn't sure how to go about waking you. You actually looked peaceful for once. And you never look peaceful, kitsune." Sanosuke explained with a shrug.

"What do you mean? I'm plenty peaceful" Megumi said defensively.

"Not when I'm around" Sano replied.

"That's because you're so damned argumentative" Megumi accused putting her soup down.

It was quiet for a few moments. Neither it seemed really knew what to say. They were both argumentative they knew. Sano didn't even need to say it.

"So I guess for once I guess you're the patient eh?" Sanosuke commented, changing the subject in hopes of lighting the mood. It seemed to work because Megumi looked at him and finally allowed a small grin to form at the edge of her mouth.

"I suppose so. But not for long. I'll be on my feet in an hour" She declared.

"Ha, I doubt it. That's not what Dr. Gensai said. He told me you need to be in bed for another day or two" Sanosuke lied for the sake of arguing.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm a doctor too and I think I'll be fine" Megumi replied as she set her empty soup bowl down beside her.

"Well, I think you need a second opinion" Sanosuke countered.

"Oh yeah? What's your opinion? Are you going to nurse me back to health? Nurse Sano" She started laughing and Sano glared back for a moments before flashing her a particularly mischievous grin.

"You know I just could. And…I think you need to stay in bed for at least another day" He replied raising an eyebrow.

"Make me" Megumi dared, her eyes suddenly lighting up with fire.

"Don't think I won't." Sano declared standing up and moving closer so that he was looking down at her.

"Ohohohoho" Megumi laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her tongue.

She knew her fox ears were showing. She also knew it was childish and very un-woman like. But Sano seemed to bring out this playful, teasing side of her like no one else she knew. Maybe it was because she wasn't at work or because they were alone. Whatever it was, Megumi could feel the ice walls that she had built around her starting to melt every time Sano looked at her. His eyes pierced her very soul and it scared and excited Megumi at the same time. It made her uncomfortable to feel so. Sometime she wanted to hit him. And sometimes he made her want to do something else entirely.

Sano smirked as he watched Megumi cross her arms and stick her tongue out at him. It was silly and un-Megumi like but unbelievably cute at the same time. And then he did something crazy as he moved quickly, hands outstretched towards her, tickling her.

"Ack… Sano" Megumi cried out clutching at her stomach trying to shield his attacks but Sano overpowered her easily.

Sano pinned her easily being careful not to hurt her. He stood over her and enjoyed watching her squirm as she muttered curses in between giggles. He was worried that he had overstepped his boundaries. He had never done anything crazy like this before. But that's the funny thing about tickling. As much as you want to hate you attacker for putting you through such torture, you can't help but laugh and feel amazing afterward.

Finally she stopped moving for a second to catch her breath. Sano had to catch his as well as she looked up at him with wide unblinking eyes. She was breathtaking to him and Sano had never really been this close to her before. Her smell enveloped him almost causing him to lose his grip and all of his senses. He shook his head and looked down to smile at her.

"Give up yet Kitsune?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Never. What kind of woman would I be to let a baka tori-atama beat me?" Megumi declared stubbornly as Megumi caught him off guard kicking her left leg out to catch him in the knee.

It didn't hurt much but Sano was unprepared for the attack which caused him to stumble and fall onto the futon with her. Before he could regain his thoughts he found himself flipped over with his hands behind his back, looking into the eyes of a very smug Megumi.

"Ha! Look who's pinned now" She laughed gleefully.

And then Sano did the unthinkable as he craned his neck upwards and met his lips with her sweet cherry ones. Megumi gasped in surprise letting Sano's shoulders go but Sano didn't stop. He cupped her face with his rough but strong, warm hands that sent a spiral of electricity down to her toes like nothing she had ever felt before. She wanted desperately to cry out and break away and yet more desperately wanted him to keep kissing her like this forever. Her thoughts and body were completely contradictory and yet completely connected all at the same time. And all too soon it was over.

They broke away, both of them trying to catch their breaths. The overwhelming need for each other that they had so long ignored had been almost overpowering.

"What was that?" Megumi said between breaths.

"I don't know… But I did like it." Sano replied reaching for her again and Megumi made no move to protest as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Was that how you planned to get me better Nurse Sano?" She asked softly.

"yah… Guess you caught me kitsune" Sano joked.

"You're a horrible doctor" Megumi teased.

"Well You're a horrible patient" Sano countered with a smile.

"Maybe we should both stick to what we're good at" Megumi suggested.

"Right. Next time you're the doctor" Sano nodded in agreement as he leaned in to kiss her again.


End file.
